


Rising Tension Within Unspoken Words

by exquisitelycordelia



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Post season three, Slow Burn Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, awae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelycordelia/pseuds/exquisitelycordelia
Summary: Anne and Gilbert were swept away into their own wonderland whilst dancing with one another. Following this magnificent dance, rather than feeling abashed and immediately resorting to driving themselves away from each other to the depths of despair and utter confusion, what if Anne and Gilbert revealed their hidden feelings of love towards one another?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Rising Tension Within Unspoken Words

Eyes. His eyes looked utterly green. They appeared light but were perpetually deep as if there were unspoken words hidden within the depths that he had yet to reveal to her. The dance they shared was like something out of a novel. She was Elizabeth Bennet dancing with Mr. Darcy. Anne never fathomed someone looking at her the way Gilbert was looking at her right now. How was she oblivious to it all? Gilbert obviously had some feelings for her. What else could explain the way his eyes looked like two cups of water close to overflowing? She understood it now. Well, she knows for a fact that she is irrevocably in love with Gilbert Blythe. There is no one else for her. He is her Mr. Darcy. She’s loved him for years but could never admit it to herself. She loves his build and scent, his captivating eyes and unmatched intelligence, his undying passion to save others and utter respect towards others, but most importantly, she was completely in love with his heart and soul. 

“Whatever his soul is made of, his and mine are the same,” Anne thought to herself as she continued her gazing. 

This was it. She had to tell him. 

Everyone had left the classroom, and  
only Anne and Gilbert remained. Ms. Stacey trusted her two brightest students to not irresponsibly leave the schoolhouse, so she hurried along the red roads to get home. 

Anne did not dare make a sound or move for two whole seconds, though it felt like a million years for Anne. She just wanted to remain captivated by his beautiful eyes. 

“Gilbert, I love you,” Anne let out a shaky whisper. 

“Irrevocably, in fact. I think I’ve loved you for a long time. But I never had the guts to reveal myself to you. Please don’t be alarmed, Gil. I don’t expect your favor. See you tomorrow,” Anne let out in one breath while she slowly broke eye contact with Gilbert. 

As she was turning around to leave, Gilbert swiftly intertwined his fingers with hers and shoved her against a wall. “I love you, Anne. I just can’t believe that you love me,” Gilbert whispered with his forehead against hers and his lips in close proximity to her. Anne could almost feel his lips touching hers. The tension was palpable indeed. 

“Do you truly have feelings for me, Gilbert? It is quite shocking to hear that someone like you could possibly love me to be completely honest, Gil,” Anne whispered back as she kept her eyes downcast. 

“I love when you call me that,” Gilbert practically growled out and grabbed her waist with both hands and pressed a sharp kiss against her plump lips. 

Gilbert was practically doing all the kissing for the first two seconds as he left Anne in a state of pure shock. Anne pulled away to pinch herself because she had a vivid imagination and wanted to make sure it was all true, while Gilbert started trailing deep pecks on Anne’s cheek and forehead. 

“Does that answer your question, Anne?” Gilbert huskily whispered near her ear as he tightened his arms around her waist. 

“Yes,” Anne whispered as she inched her lips close to his and started to fully kiss him. The kiss got more intense, and Anne rode her arms to wrap around Gilbert’s neck while she simultaneously combed her fingers through his soft, curly locks. Gilbert let out a groan and detached his lips from Anne’s and started to kiss the freckles littered across her nose and cheek. This made Anne laugh, and Gilbert, instead of pulling away, nuzzled his head into Anne’s neck and whispered, “What’s so funny, carrots?” 

“It’s just funny to see my freckles being appreciated by your wonderful lips, Gil. I’ve always abhorred them,” Anne said as she pulled Gilbert’s head away from her neck and gave him no time to respond as she hastily attached her lips back to his. 

The empty room was filled with the noises of Anne and Gilbert’s kisses and occasional laughter. 

Twenty minutes had passed, and Anne and Gilbert stood in the cloakroom staring at each other and their reddened lips and simply smiled. The way they stood resembled the many other times they stood facing each other, quite specifically the time they mentioned tragical romances after Sebastian and Mary’s wedding.

With a cheeky grin, looking the happiest Anne’s ever seen him be, Gilbert posed the all too familiar question, “Tragical romance and all?” 

Anne’s response to that surely differed from the last time. “I sure hope not, Gil. I want this to be a happy romance, with zilch tragedy infused. Life won’t be great all the time, but living it with no regrets, side-by-side with you as my life-mate, will make me the happiest woman in the world.”

Gilbert couldn’t resist and pulled her in for another kiss. And another. And many more in the next 15 minutes until they finally decided they needed to get going. Hand-in-hand, Gilbert walked along with Anne to Green Gables. He couldn’t wait any longer to receive permission, to court Anne, from Matthew and Marilla. He did want to marry her, but there were some things they needed to accomplish on their own before marriage. He was just inexplicably gracious to have the red head as his and his only. “Whatever her soul is made of, hers and mine are the same,” Gilbert thought as Anne pulled him along with her excited skips. The rivalry. The “anyway”. The letters. The slate-smashing. Every memory too vivid to forget. Every moment with her had been a memory worth keeping. It had always been her, and it would always be her.


End file.
